Ora and Lido
by RAS144
Summary: Aqua couldn't believe she was pregnant with Terra's twins and didn't know it. Now she travels the Realm Of Darkness with Ora and Lido to accompany her. Set between Birth By Sleep and KH1.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was inspired by** **When Earth meets water by** **pikachu203 and I recommend giving it a read.**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here in the realm of darkness!"

"Lova?"

Aqua had just arrive in the barron wasteland known as the Realm of Darkness. She expected to be alone. Instead, she witnessed Lova coming out of a portal of light that diminished as soon as Lova exited said portal. Lova is the estranged daughter of Master Eraqus. With her caramel skin and curly hair, the only resemblance she had to Master Eraqus was her hair color and facial features, though more feminine. She trained with Aqua and Terra for a few years before permanently living on a world called Earth with her mother. One aspect of Lova that Aqua couldn't help but stare at was her protruding stomach.

"It's been five years and I truly didn't foresee our reunion being here." Lova said, then chuckles at the blue haired girl's shocked expression. "I'm in my third trimester." She rubs her belly. "I wanted to make sure I became stronger so I can bear a strong son. Hence, I've been fighting the heartless. One of the worlds I visited fell to darkness, I tried escaping with a spell, something went wrong, and that's how I suddenly ended up here."

Aqua glares at her. "How could you put your life in danger at the expense of your own son?! There's a reason why women take it easy while pregnant, Lova. How are you going to raise a child in the Realm of Darkness?!"

Love rolls her eyes. "I'm not stuck here. I just need to recovering my magic I'll be able to return to the realm of light. You on the other hand won't be able to come with me. Want me to help you find another way out?"

"Only until you gain enough energy to leave." Said Aqua, "I can't believe you would put a child in danger like this. Master Eraqus would…" Aqua had a moment of silence.

Lova knew exactly what that silence meant. "My father's dead?"

Aqua nods. "Xenhenort killed him."

Lova sighs. "Never trust a bald man with a beard." She frowns "I actually wanted him to be there for his grandson. Training him on my own will be such a pain."

"Let's…. let's just go." Said Aqua. "We can walk while talking things out."

Lova and Aqua discussed many things: the darkness within Terra getting the best of him, Ventus' heart being shattered, Xehenort's to open Kingdom Hearts, and Aqua sacrificing herself to save Terra.

"I can't believe you risked everything to help Terra. I mean, I wouldn't even do that for Shiro and he's the baby's father!" Lova laughs.

Aqua rolls her eyes in disgust. "Do you not even understand the concept of love? I can't believe how selfish you've become."

Lova shrugs. "Duty over feelings. That was mother's favorite motto. Shiro and I conceived our child because it is our duty to continue our lineage of strength. In the end, children are truly the only thing of value you leave behind."

Suddenly, a giant heartless appeared in front of them. Aqua summoned the Master's Defender key blade and Lova summoned the Ultima key blade. The battle long and hard, but the two women came out the victors.

"Ahh!" Aqua emits a blood curdling scream and falls to the ground.

"Aqua!" Lova kneels down beside her companion. "Where's the injury?!"

"It didn't hit me!" Aqua grunts, "Something else is wrong!" Aqua curls into a ball, trembling in agony.

Lova gasps when she noticed a pool of water soaking Aqua's shorts. "Lay down!" She pushes Aqua down. Then Love lightly pokes the lower half of Aqua's stomach, causing Aqua to scream. Love then pulls down Aqua's shorts and screams, "You're crowning!"

"What?!"

"The baby's head is poking out!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not pregnant!"

"Just focusing on pushing!"

Aqua didn't understand what was going on but she just wanted the pain to stop, so she listen to Lova and pushed with all her might. Then there was a loud cry. Aqua could barely see through the tears but her blurred vision processed that Lova was holding a crying, moving, blob of flesh.

"It's a boy." Said Love, giving the blob to Aqua.

Aqua wiped the tears away and couldn't believe what she was seeing: A baby. Her eyes were the size of saucers. "How?" She said, "I never showed any symptoms! AH!" Aqua was suddenly in pain again.

"There's another one!"

"What?!"

Aqua had to think about how she got into this situtation. Yes, she's been craving alot of food and gained a bit of weight, but her pregnancy test would came out negative and she still bled once a month! Her stomach protruded out a bit but not to the point where should ever imagine multiple children inside of her!

"It's a girl!"

Aqua just stared at the two newborns in her arms, horrified. "I don't understand….." She whispers, her voice lost to the screaming. "Terra and I used protection." She begins to sob. As if Aqua's situtation couldn't be any worse. Stuck in the realm of darkness with two innocent children who didn't deserve this fate. And worse, Terra will never know about the pair of miracles they created.

Lova quietly cuts the imbelical cords with her key blade and discards of the afterbirth.. What was there to say? After a few minutes of letting Aqua calm down, she finally asks. "What are you going to name them?"

Aqua had to breath in and out, calming herself enough to think about it. She looks at the girl and says, "Ora." then looks at the boy and says "Lido."

"They have Terra's hair." Lova tries to make small talk, stroking Ora's head.

"So they do." Said Aqua. "Lova, is your spell able to bring Ora and Lido with you?"

Lova nods, "They're small enough. But what about you? If I leave now, you'll be all alone."

"We can't travel and fight like this. The Realm Of Darkness is no place to raise children." Said Aqua. "I'll just have to find my own way out. All I ask is that you raise them well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I try to keep my chapters to be 1000 words per chapter, but I feel chapter 2 was better off short. I may or may not rewrite the chapter later on.**

* * *

A pair of 7 year olds look at their new surroundings. They don't know how they got here but they knew they needed to get out. It was a scary place, empty, eerily quiet, and with a starless sky. However, they spotted a glowing castle ahead. Maybe someone would be there!

When they got to a bridge, they did find someone, but not in the way they wanted. It was an unconscious woman at the edge of the broken bridge and a couple of heartless surrounding her.

The little girl trembles, hiding behind her brother.

The little boy glares. "Go wake that lady up." He says "I'll distract them." He grabs a bunch of rocks from the ground and start throwing them at the heartless.

It grabs their attention and the creatures approach the boy. The boy runs backwards while throwing the rocks at each of the heartless.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Wake up!" The little girl shakes the woman. "Please wake up! My brother needs your help!"

"What?" The woman opens her blue eyes and stares at a familiar face. "Terra?" However, it was her mind deceiving her. When she came to her sense, she realized she was awakened by a little girl.

"Please help my brother!" The little girl cries.

The woman witnesses the heartless jumping on top of the little boy. She summons her key blade and got rid of them in one swoop.

The little boy smiles. "Thank you, ma'am!"

"LIDO!" The little girl hugs the boy. "I was so scared!"

"You big baby," He chuckles. "Have some have faith in me!"

"Lido?" The woman stares at the two children. Dark hair, blue eyes, one of them named Lido. "Little girl, by any chance is your name Ora?"

The little girl tilts her head. "How…..did you know that?"

"Women's intuition…." She kneels down to be on an eye to eye level with Ora and Lido. "How did you two get here?"

Lido shrugs. "I don't know. Mom told us to go to bed and then we ended up here."

"Are we in a dream? If this is a dream, why aren't we waking up?!" Ora cries. "I usually wake up when I figure out I'm in a dream…..I want to go home!"

The woman rubs Ora's head. "It's alright, no need to be afraid. I'll protect you and your brother. What's your mother's name?"

"Lova." Said Lido.

Aqua smiles, "I thought so. I'm an acquaintance of hers. My name is Aqua."

Suddenly, the twins disappeared in a burst of light. Aqua frowns. "Lido…..Ora….Were two really here? Or was that my mind playing tricks on me? I just hope that they're safe."


End file.
